Minecraft Hardcore - Season 2, Episode 18
|episode_no = 18 |upload_date = June 11, 2013 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xEdifAFiho |previous_episode = |next_episode = |episode_length = 12:30}} Summary Barry tries to lead a baby chicken back into the chicken pen, but it won't oblige, so PBG kills it. PBG states that all chickens deserve death, and blames the chickens for Jared and Tim's deaths. Barry wants a bit more experience, so the group goes mining for some coal. PBG points Barry towards his arch nemesis, a bat. McJones warns him against fighting the bat, and points to the last time he tried to kill one as a reason he shouldn't do so. Barry mines some coal, and the group heads back to the surface. The group has a bunch of potions, golden apples, and more enchants and are ready to head back to the Nether to look for the wither skulls. PBG suggests that to get more experience, they could just go kill the Ender Dragon. Barry asks if that would be worth it, but McJones points ou that that was a joke. The group has enchanted all of their stuff and head back into the Nether. In the Nether, their are Pigman on their bridge, and a Ghast shooting at them. The Ghast shoots a Pigman off of the bridge. PBG shoots at the Ghast, and the Ghast burns in lava. The group crosses their dangerous bridge. Barry builds a guardrail around the corners so that they don't fall off. The group enters the fortress, and PBG takes a Potion of Night Vision. PBG walks right into a Wither Skeleton, and Barry kills it. The group continues to kill Wither Skeletons, and Barry questions how rare the skull drop is; McJones states it's rarer than the melon seeds. The group decides that since they're geared up enough, they should split up. McJones finds three skeletons, and fights them. PBG heads over to help McJones fight the skeletons, and Barry spots McJones and finds he's standing directly next to PBG. McJones, however, is able to kill all three of the Wither Skeletons before either PBG or Barry got there. No skulls dropped. Later, Barry spots a Wither Skeleton below where he is, and McJones is on the same level as it. Barry shoots at the Wither Skeleton, and McJones fights it with his sword. Barry runs down to help McJones, and the skeleton doesn't drop anything. PBG suggests that they all find separate fortresses to find Wither Skeletons in. McJones points out that, despite what it seems, Nether Fortresses aren't too common. Also, they are finding Wither Skeletons in the fortress they're in, they're just not dropping their skulls. McJones suggests they sing a skeleton killing song. PBG doesn't want to sing a song, but still sings a song about not wanting to sing a song. Barry then starts singing about skeletons. McJones finds a skull, and names it Geoffrey. PBG suggests that instead of Geoffrey, he name the skull "Stupid Stupid Dumb Dumb Head Butt Face", but McJones sticks with Geoffrey. PBG and Barry fight another Wither Skeleton, and PBG initially thinks it drops a skull, but it's just coal. The group continues hunting for Wither Skeletons, but nothing drops from any they find. Quotes